I Tried...
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Try to say good bye and i'll chock, leaving the one you love isn't easy... Even for a prince.


Trying

By Super G

DBZ: Not mine

Trying...  
by Super Girl  
Song by  
I Try  
Macy Gray   
  
  
  
There she was yelling again. He bowed his head disgraced that he was being yelled at by a mere earth woman. "How could you do is to me Vegeta, especially in front of the International Science board! Now they'll never take my work seriously. My Nobel Prize GONE you AS$HOLE!!!!! I never want to see you again!" She said stumbling to the ground in tears. HE MOTHER tried to hug her but was pushed away. She stood back up.   
  
  
"I am leaving here! I am not coming back to capsule corp. ever again! I hate you , you stupid monkey!" She yelled throwing a near by object which happened to be a plant. "No, Bulma you jus can't get up and leave work because of him." said her father sternly." Why? Why not DAD!?! You only use my intelligence for your company in with I never get credit for or acknowledge for! Or I end up working on HIS gravity machine!" She was now in tears. she look back over at Vegeta who was leaning against a wall.   
  
  
~~Games, changes and fears  
When will they go from here  
When will they stop   
I believe that fate has brought us here~~   
She ran out of Capsule Corp with only her purse and through a capsule to the ground which exploded into a Camaro. :::just like Super G"s Mommies:::::  
  
  
  
She got in not bothering to buckle up and drove like a mad woman to Yamcha's house. She got there soon, especially since she drove 90 miles an hour....   
  
  
Knocking twice she took a deep breath. NO answer. So she took out his extra key under a door mat. She open the door to find the place trashed and no signs of life, she herd some noises from the bedroom and proceeded to it. Peering inside she saw a man in all black picturing through   
  
  
Yamcha's underwear drawer. He turned to her and flipped over his knife at the same time. 'Time to book it...' Bulma's mind said as she turned and ran out side. He fallowed in hot pursuit. She ended up in the woods which were out side of Yamcha's apartment since it was basically in the middle of no-where. And trusting Yamcha's neighbors a bad idea.   
  
  
"Stop before I cut your throat Bitch!" He said yelling. Bulma only ran faster looking back she didn't see the tree she smashed into.   
*****   
  
  


  
He flee fast as he could losing a part of himself he never admit ,flew to the one place she go to. 'The Rats' house. As he called it. He landed out side a dinky apartment complex which only had four large condo like apartments in it. He saw her car, yet he didn't sense her KI. He turned his attention to the woods near by and saw a little light. A flashlight which he knew of from Dr.Briefs.   
**********   
  
  
"I told you to stop! Now I am going to have to kill you!" HE said Bulma tried to get up but the dizziness from hitting the tree hit her and she stumbled over to the ground. 'Please don'..." It was too late he stabbed her right in the stomach, she let out a deathly scream of pain which echoed.   
  
  
  
Looking up Vegeta only hurried faster to the scene. He landed as fast as he flew in front of the man about to struck Bulma again. With out a word in the dark he shot a small Ki blast at the man which removed his hand at the wrist. Which fell to the ground including the blade still in hand. The man screamed in pain and dubbed over Rollin around. Vegeta looked over and smelt blood. He saw her holding her stomach with her eyes tightly shut. Part of him wanted to rip off the mans head the other, which won told him to get her out of here fast as he could.   
  
  
He picked up woman who only flinched and cried in pain again. "Please don't.." she said to the person holding her. "Oh shut up Woman, I am not going to hurt you." He said to her. Bulma opened her eyes slightly and closed them again as a wave of pain hit her again. "What a way to dye, with you mocking me." she spat out. "Shut up Bulma. I am not going to mock you I am going to take you to the hospital." Her eyes open in shock. He called her by her name.   
He flew fast in to the sky...   
  
  
  
~~And we should be together babe  
But we're not  
I play it off but I'm dreaming of you   
And I'll keep my cool, but I'm fiendin'~~   
  
  
  
She ended up needing surgery and lost lot of blood. She latter found out Yamcha was on a date with Maroon as she was at his apartment. She only found out from getting a glimpse at the newspaper which headlined. 'Baseball players Apartment Robed.' With a picture of Yamcha next to a girl who has his jacket on by a cop car. She latter cal him and dumped him officially.   
  
  
She still needed to stay in the hospital. A detective came by and questioned her who only got scared off by Vegeta in the hallway. Which explained why his hand way cut off by a fury blast....   
She turned in bed echnoring her parents who were bicker about how she shouldn't have ran off to begin with. "OUT I WANT YOU TWO OUT!" she yelled which the doctor made her parents leave her room. Looking over her chart The doctor removed his glasses. "Your lucky that the young man got you here when he did." said the doctor. "I believe you can go home early as tomorrow. But I stay away from work for a few weeks."   
Vegeta walked in the hospital room which made the doctor any and left quickly. "I can't believe my parents sent you after me." She said not looking at him or acknowledging him. "They didn't." he said softly.   
  
  
She turned to face him he looked worried. She tried to sit up , but couldn't because she was tangled up in the cords. Vegeta moved to help her. The closeness of her to him made him shiver as he helped the small of her back up. Bulma noticed his shivers and nervousness being close to her." I hope you don't plan on leaving again woman." he said crossing his arms in front of her.   
He began to walk off from her to the door. "Wait What did you say Vegeta? I didn't hear you!"   
  
  
~~I try to say goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear   
My world crumbles when you are not there ~~   
  
  
" I said, I don't want you to leave..." Bulma smiled some. "Oh and why not? I think you enjoy time with out me. So why did you save me to begin with?"   
  
  
~~Goodbye and I choke  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear   
My world crumbles when you are not there~~   
  
  
"I ... Didn't mean to save you it was a complete mistake,,," Bulma only smiled more. "Your a terrible liar Vegeta. "He grunted and walked to the door and began to turn the knob. "Sayian never lie, I shouldn't of saved you. Now I have to hear your parents grumble and bicker about you now." he said as he turned the knob. "SHUT UP!" she said in tears throwing a near by cup of water at him which hit his backside. He turned to face her. "I hate you!" She said turning. "And I thought you were my Prince charming to save me." she mumbled in her pillow, which sounded like, "I out to mind pick harming to mave me."   
  
  
She didn't talk much to her parents as she stayed in bed. She gained back her strength, but didn't feel like doing anything or leaving her room. What was left for her? She thought for a brief time Vegeta liked her but quickly dismissed that notion. 'He only loves him self." she said out loud as she turned her focus to the window. It was dark out side for this time of year. She herd a crash out side which lead to a sigh. "Broke it again..."   
  
  
"DOCTOR!!!!!!!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AT?" he screamed. He looked up to the stairwell where Bulma was sitting at in her pajamas smoking a cigarette. "He left, and so did my Mom you have to wait till morning for him." she said flicking off an ash. He gulped looking over at her even with her not all dressed up she still was stunning with her appearance even though she hadn't left her room in three weeks.   
  
  
~~I may appear to be free  
But I'm just a prisoner of your love   
And I may seem all right and smile when you leave~~   
  
  
Bulma couldn't help but grin at his look when he   
saw her in her dinky pajamas. "So what other than the gravity machine keep you out training so late? I bet you haven't had nothing else to do since I been from work. So what you haven't had anyone to bother?" she asked giggling at his redden face.   
  
  
~~But my smiles are just a front  
Just a front, hey  
I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you  
And I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin'~   
  
  
He turned to walk off from her but was stopped by her words. "What your leaving me again? Hmm.. Are you afraid of me Vegeta?" He looked over at her with a sadden look she never seen him with on his face before. "To tell the truth you make me nervous." he said facing the other direction. "Why is it every time You say something you think the plants are more intrusting then me!" she said getting no responds back.   
  
  
"I am going to outer space to Train again. I think under the same condition of Kakarott I can gain Super Sayian." He said starting to walk off near the back entrance. "You can't be a super Sayian like Goku, with the negativity in your heart! THATS IS WHY HE IS ONE AND YOU NOT!!!!!" He turned to face her with his fist in ball. "SHUT UP I AM LEAVING ADN HOW DARE YOU EVER MOCK ME AND SAY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LOVE! You think just because I was a killer of planets I have no feeling. Well Lady I do know what love is. All Sayian can love. Just because we don't say it and go around with cards and chocolates doesn't mean we don't love others. I am leaving good bye." he said choking on his words. Bulma was dumb founded.   
  
  
"SO what Your going to runaway?" she asked with no responds.   
  
  
~~I try to say goodbye and I choke (yeah) I try to walk away and I stumble   
Though I try to hide it, it's clear   
My world crumbles when you are not there ~~   
  
  
It had been alone since he left in the space craft. She couldn't get him out of her mind. "I can't believe I love him." She said hitting her head again the key board. "I need to do something to get my mind off of him. " She said only hearing a responds from her mother a room away. "Go shopping dear.   
And so she left the house for a day of shopping,   
  
  
******   
He was almost there he could feel it then he saw the meteorites coming. He had to get back to the earth alive? For what some tin cans coming? No there was someone he missed. He kept shooting blast at the flying rocks. He had to return somehow he need to. He was loosing strength and fast didn't know why, but he felt funny as his limb shock. "I will return This isn't the END OF THE PRINCE!" he yelled as a huge amount of static electricity surrounded his limping body.   
  


~~Goodbye and I choke (yeah)  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear   
My world crumbles when you are not there ~~   
  
  
She returned home too see a space craft badly damaged in her mother flower bed. She walked in side to be meet up by her mom. "Oh my Bulma I love you hair! Did you get it straighten?" he mom asked. She nodded. "Where is Vegeta at?" Bulma asked placing her shopping bags down. "Oh he is upstairs taking a shower."   
  
  
Bulma walked up to the stars and herd the sound of the water. She knocked once on the door which opened quickly. "I need my drying... Woman.. what happens to the ugly hair on your head?" She lowered an eye. "Nice to see you again Vegeta seem like you haven't changed any." Vegeta chuckled. "Oh any why do you say that woman?" He asked opening the door "OH KAMI VEA! Your unbelievable I can't understand why you just opened up the door like anyone wants to see that!" Her thoughts changed as she look a peek and saw he had his pants on.   
  
  
"Woman, what's wrong with you never seen a man   
before with his shirt off?" she turned and looked at him. "I thought that you..." He grinned at her being embarrassed. "I was what?" he asked in a seductive voice. She just turned red and whacked him with her fist which lead to her yelping in pain holding her hand. He came closer to her as the echo of the water flew through the hall way. He grabbed her arm and looked at it. Bulma couldn't but help lean a bit into him at the closeness. "I have to tell you something Wo.. Bulma."   
  
  
~Here is my confession  
May I be your possession  
Boy, I need your touch  
Your love, kisses and such  
With all my might I try  
But this I can't deny  
Deny ~   
  
  
"When I was in space, I actually missed the   
earth." he said. Bulma looked up at him. "I thought Sayian couldn't lie." he grumbled a bit and looked at her face." We do to protect our pride if we must." She smirked at him. "Ahh so , you did lie!" He let go of her hand and crossed his arms. "What are you talking about!" She giggled and pointed accusingly at him. "admitted it! YOU LIKE ME!" He turned to go into the bathroom but was stopped by Bulma pulling on his arm. "Where are you going my prince. Wasn't it you who saved my life? Oh pray tell me why my knight leave a damsel!" Vegeta turned to her and lowered his eyes threat. "What the hell is a damsel?"   
  
  
~I play it off but I'm dreaming of you  
(But I'm dreaming of you, babe)  
And I'll keep my cool but I'm fiendin'  
I try to say goodbye and I choke (yeah)  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear   
My world crumbles when you are not there ~~   
  
  
  
She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "What the hell was that for?" he said looking around to make sure her parents weren't around. "For saving me, my prince charming." she said mocking. "And here I thought you left me for good, now there must be another reason you returned to earth besides a gravity machine."   
  
  
~~Goodbye and I choke (yeah, yeah)  
I try to walk away and I stumble   
Though I try to hide it, it's clear (Say it Lord) My world crumbles (Lord)   
When you are not there (The Lord kisses us)~   
  
  
He looked at her and Kissed her on the lips and pulled away. "What was that for?' she asked out of breath. "Thank you." he said. "for what?" she questioned. He grinned, " You want to see why?" She only nodded leaning over towards him for another kiss only to be pushed over as he powered up to a super Sayian. she fell over to the ground as he turned blond. "I like the hair." She said. He grinned and put his hand out for her. she took it and he pulled her up and kissed her. She could feel a zap in the kiss from the electric surrounding him. He powered down hearing her mumble from the shock." I don't want you to leave me again Vegeta."   
  
  
  
~~Goodbye and I choke (I'm choking)  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
Yeah  
Yeah~~   
  
  
"I love you woman." she looked up from his embrace. "What did you say?" she asked. He kissed her quickly. "I didn't say anything." She tried to question him but was cut off by a kiss. "Damn bond." he thought.   
  
  
~~Goodbye and I choke (I'm choking)  
I try to walk away and I stumble  
Though I try to hide it, it's clear  
My world crumbles when you are not near  
Yeah  
Yeah~~   
  
  


THE END


End file.
